This invention relates generally to remote health monitoring systems. In particular, it relates to a multi-user remote health monitoring system which is capable of identifying a particular user in a number of different ways. The multi-user remote health monitoring system can also be used for tracking and collecting patient data.
In the United States alone, over 100 million people have chronic health conditions, accounting for an estimated $700 billion in annual medical costs. In an effort to control these medical costs, many healthcare providers have initiated outpatient or home healthcare programs for their patients. The potential benefits of these programs are particularly great for chronically ill patients who must treat their diseases on a daily basis. However, the success of these programs is dependent upon the ability of the healthcare providers to monitor the patients remotely to avert medical problems before they become complicated and costly. Unfortunately, no convenient and cost effective monitoring system exists for the patients who have the greatest need for monitoring, namely the poor and the elderly.
Prior attempts to monitor patients remotely have included the use of personal computers and modems to establish communication between patients and healthcare providers. However, computers are too expensive to give away and the patients who already own computers are only a fraction of the total population. Further, the patients who own computers are typically young, well educated, and have good healthcare coverage. Thus, these patients do not have the greatest unmet medical needs. The patients who have the greatest unmet medical needs are the poor and elderly who do not own computers or who are unfamiliar with their use.
Similar attempts to establish communication between patients and healthcare providers have included the use of the Internet and internet terminals. Although internet terminals are somewhat less costly than personal computers, they are still too expensive to give away to patients. Moreover, monthly on-line access charges are prohibitive.
Other attempts to monitor patients remotely have included the use of medical monitoring devices with built-in modems. Examples of such monitoring devices include blood glucose meters, respiratory flow meters, and heart rate monitors. Unfortunately, these monitoring devices are only designed to collect physiological data from the patients. They do not allow flexible and dynamic querying of the patients for other information, such as quality of life measures or psycho-social variables of illness. Another problem with such devices is that only the most self-motivated patients generate enough useful physiological data and call in regularly. Thus this method is not a good way to reach non-compliant patients.
Prior attempts to monitor patients remotely have also included the use of interactive telephone or video response systems. Such interactive systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,238 issued to Kirk et al. on Feb. 14, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,611 issued to Tamura on Jul. 18, 1995, and U.S. Pat No. 5,441,047 issued to David et al. on Aug. 15, 1995. One disadvantage of these systems is that they either require a patient to call in to a central facility to be monitored or require the central facility to call the patient according to a rigid monitoring schedule.
If the patients are required to call the central facility, only the compliant patients will actually call regularly to be monitored. Non-compliant patients will typically wait until an emergency situation develops before contacting their healthcare provider, thus defeating the purpose of the monitoring system. If the central facility calls each patient according to a monitoring schedule, it is intrusive to the patient""s life and resistance to the monitoring grows over time.
Interactive telephone response systems, moreover, are generally incapable of collecting medical data from monitoring devices, such as blood glucose meters, respiratory flow meters, or heart rate monitors. In addition, patients tend to dislike the regular intrusion which decreases their compliance with the monitoring system.
Interactive video systems, on the other hand, cost around $20,000 for installation and are prohibitively expensive for the majority of patients. It is also difficult to identify each patient uniquely using this system.
A further disadvantage of these conventional interactive response systems is that they are aimed at a single user, thus preventing any multi-user capabilities. Interactive video response systems are too expensive to install for a single user. Interactive telephone response systems can be used for more than one member of a household, but it is often difficult to distinguish between the different patients. These characteristics, in conjunction with the fact that patients using the conventional interactive response systems do not usually exhibit regular use patterns, means that the patient data collected is statistically unreliable. Thus, these systems are not equipped to handle patient data collection and tracking.
Also, as conventional interactive response systems are intended for use in a patient""s home, they are not suited for use in public areas. Their single user nature makes them ill-equipped to handle a large volume of users. Touch screen kiosks, which are commonly used in lobbies of public buildings to disseminate information, are difficult to individualize for a patient and are also very expensive. In addition, kiosks are self-contained and not designed to work with other separate information systems, such as the Internet or a healthcare provider""s information system.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive system for identifying and remotely monitoring a plurality of patients. It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote monitoring system which incurs a minimal hardware cost per patient. It is another object of the present invention to communicate information to a plurality of patients. It is another object of the invention to provide a system which allows flexible and dynamic querying of a plurality of patients. Another object of the present invention is to allow automatic identification of an individual by use of data card, a remote monitoring device, or a separate information system. It is another object of the present invention to assign scripts to patients automatically. It is a further object of the present invention to allow the collection and tracking of data from a plurality of patients for statistical analysis. It is another object of the present invention to provide an interactive response system which accepts and uses input from separate information systems. A final object of the present invention is to provide individualized patient interaction at a public terminal without increasing administration costs.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent after consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.
The invention presents a networked system for remotely identifying and monitoring a plurality of individuals, and for communicating information to the individuals. The system includes a server, and a workstation for entering into the server query sets to be answered by the individuals. The server is preferably a world wide web server and the workstation is preferably a personal computer or network terminal connected to the web server via the Internet. The system also includes a remotely programmable apparatus for identifying and interacting with the individuals. The remotely programmable apparatus is connected to the server via a communication network, preferably the Internet. The remotely programmable apparatus interacts with the individuals in accordance with script programs received from the server.
The server includes a script generator for generating script programs from the query sets which are entered through the workstation. The script programs are executable by the remotely programmable apparatus to communicate the query sets to the individuals, to receive responses to the query sets, and to transmit the responses from the remotely programmable apparatus to the server. The server also includes a database connected to the script generator for storing the script program and the responses to the queries. The database also stores a list of individuals or individual types, and for each individual or individual type, has a pointer to at least one script program. The server also has script assignment means connected to the database, which assigns to an individual at least one script program, according to the script assignment information. The workstation allows a healthcare provider to enter in the script assignment information.
The remotely programmable apparatus has a communication device, such as a modem, for receiving the script programs from the server and for transmitting the responses to the server. The remotely programmable apparatus also has a user interface for communicating the query sets to the individuals and for receiving the responses to the query sets. In the referred embodiment, the user interface includes a display for displaying the query sets and user input buttons for entering the responses to the query sets. In an alternative embodiment, the user interface includes a speech synthesizer for audibly communicating the query sets and a speech recognizer for receiving spoken responses to the query sets.
The remotely programmable apparatus also includes a memory for storing the script programs and the responses to the query sets. The remotely programmable apparatus further includes a microprocessor connected to the communication device, the user interface, and the memory. The microprocessor executes the script programs to identify the individual, communicate the query sets to the individual, receive the responses to the query sets, and transmit the responses to the server through the communication network.
In one embodiment, the system also includes at least one monitoring device for producing measurements of a physiological condition of the individual and for transmitting the measurements to the apparatus. The monitoring device can also be used to help the remotely programmable apparatus identify the individual. The remotely programmable apparatus includes a device interface connected to the microprocessor for receiving the measurements from the monitoring device. The measurements are stored in the memory and transmitted to the server along with the individual""s identity and the responses to the query sets. The server also preferably includes a report generator connected to the database for generating a report of the measurements and responses. The report is displayed on the workstation.
As the present invention has multi-user capabilities, it must identify each individual or individual type in order to select the correct script program. In one embodiment, the individual can enter his or her unique identification code into the remotely programmable apparatus. The code is sent to the server and used to determine which script program to send back to the apparatus.
In another embodiment, the system uses a data card, which contains information about an individual""s identity. The remotely programmable apparatus includes a data card reader in which the data card can be placed and read. A personal identification number (PIN) can also be used in conjunction with the data card in order confirm an individual""s identity. In this embodiment, the present invention resembles an ATM machine.
The system of the present invention can also identify an individual by intercepting data from a separate information system. Data sent from a server of the separate information system to a printer can pass through the remotely programmable apparatus, which can identify the individual and send the data to the server of the present invention. The data passing through the remotely programmable apparatus can also trigger a script program, which can display queries for the individual to answer, or send information to the printer to be printed. An example of this embodiment has the remotely programmable apparatus located in series between a pharmacy server and a pharmacy printer.
Finally, the multi-user characteristic of the present invention makes it possible to collect and track data on individuals. The information generated can be used in a number of waysxe2x80x94for demographic marketing reports for pharmaceutical companies or for epidemiological studies by health care providers.